


Here For You

by softSnowdrop



Category: Lumine (Webcomic)
Genre: (Not necessarily romantic fluff), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loss of Parent(s), Parent Death, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softSnowdrop/pseuds/softSnowdrop
Summary: They've found a safe place to sleep at Sera's, but God, Kody and Lumine's hearts still ache from what they witnessed earlier.





	Here For You

                Lumine waited, studying and looking over the bedding linens that Sera had provided them--there was enough to fold into a makeshift pallet on the hardwood floor, as well as a couple of spare warm ones--just in case they got too chilly; though, the linens had clearly been stored for awhile and were wrinkled--though, they still smelled softly of lavender. It was something that stuck out to him--it was so present, though it wasn’t overwhelming.

                Kody didn’t seem to notice--or maybe he couldn’t be bothered to care about what the bed linens smelled like? His dad had just told them to take care of each other--him and Sherry both blood-stained and hurting.

                It was the first time Kody had bawled, sobbed, and wailed in front of Lumine, and Lumine felt absolutely  _ helpless  _ to see him cry.

 

                “Kody…?” Lumine spoke softly, reaching out to touch his hand--he hadn’t moved from the wall that he leaned against for at least fifteen minutes. “Bed’s ready. Sera said we can use her kitchen if we get hungry, okay? She’s making us breakfast in the morning, though.”

                Kody said nothing, and simply crawled over onto the layers of blankets on the floor, sliding himself under one of them.

 

                Lumine rubbed at his arm, watching Kody roll over so that his back faced him--ah, he didn’t want to talk.

_                 That doesn’t mean… _

 

                Lumine slowly slid under the same blanket, and gave Kody’s sleeve a soft tug--his arm budged, giving Lumine access to softly take Kody’s hand above the blankets. His hand was cold--as Lumine expected. Just because Kody faced away from him didn’t mean he was averse to physical touch. It was something that they had slowly started to grow accustomed to over the past bit.

                Lumine didn’t have words--he could only remember how Noel and Anna tried their damndest to take care of him and help him cope after he lost his own mother. He knew decently enough how Kody coped, and all he wanted was to provide something that showed that he wasn’t alone. That he would never be alone.

 

                When Kody gave Lumine’s hand a soft squeeze, Lumine relaxed a little--he felt guilty for it--you know, Kody’s dad, Sherry, both gone, them being in a place that Kody can’t communicate--in a stranger’s house--but he felt… Reassured. Even just a little.

                “Kody?” Lumine whispered, returning the gentle hand squeeze and holding it. “I promise, whatever happens… We’ve got each other. We’ll get home one day.”

                It didn’t take long for Kody to start shaking--he had been doing his best to hide it before, but that didn’t exactly last long. He hiccuped, drawing his free hand close to his face to cover his eyes.

                Lumine felt a brief surge of panic rise in his chest. “Kody, wait, did I say something wrong…?” He slowly rose--still holding the other’s hand in his own. “Kody?”

                Kody whimpered, choking words out to the best of his abilities. “No, don’t be stupid.” He followed the other’s motion, sitting up--though, he kept his face turned away from him.

 

                The light of the street lamp filtered in through the window they sat on, catching on Kody’s damp face.

                He remained motionless, staring out the window, trying to calm his breathing--as ragged as it was, it wasn’t going to steady itself anytime soon. He shivered a bit--he wasn’t exactly the most warm-natured person around, and he definitely wasn’t used to the cold weather that Terranevo offered.

 

                “I’m here for you…” Lumine whispered, slowly pulling Kody into a hug. Kody didn’t protest--in fact, he found himself burying his face in the other’s shoulder.

 

                It was warm, it was familiar, and it was the only thing he had left that reminded him of home. Lumine had brought him comfort before, but never like this. They had both seen what happened to Aiden and Sherry. They both felt this kind of loss in their hearts.

                Kody took one final, deep, shaking breath, and spoke quietly. “I’m here for you, too.”

 

                He was thankful for Lumine. He didn’t want to admit it, especially after he had spent so much time and energy being cold or distant, but… He was thankful for him. He enjoyed his company. He was glad that he came into his life.

 

                He calmed, held close by--and holding onto--Lumine, and slowly drifted off into sleep.

 

                Lumine slowly, carefully laid Kody back into the makeshift bed before laying next to him, pulling the blankets over them both and huddling close--he didn’t want Kody catching a cold. Not when they had enough stress weighing down on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kody doesn't seem to be one that likes too much physical affection, tbh? But. I feel like he would slowly start to, especially if it's coming from Lumine. Lumine just seems like such a sweet and warm kid, y'know? He probably would give Kody the best hugs.
> 
> This isn't really meant to be read as romantic. Just... Two kids being friends, cuddling, and trying to comfort each other after one hellish day.


End file.
